Fences
by Inmate XIV
Summary: "Well Vanitas, you made it this far. You say everything's okay in the limelight, but you know what? It's a little bit obvious that you're dying." Namitas. For Nyx's Angel's 100 Word Challenge.
1. Who?

**Theme : Who?**

* * *

"Have you seen the latest movie with Vanitas Fair in it?" Kairi asks. I look back at her, tilting my head back instead of fully turning my body. She's holding a magazine, and smiling. Her cherry red hair is fixed into a bun, twisted back from her face, and she wears a pink sweater. Like she's trying to look classy.

"Who's that?" I take a sip of smoothie through the pink and wipe striped straw.

Kairi's face falls, and she gives me the "You're kidding me, right?" look. That's what she says to me next, and I shrug indifferently. Why does it really matter if I've seen 'the newest Vanitas Fair movie'? What is so special about Vanitas Fair?

Kairi seems to read my mind. "Seriously Namine, get your head out of the sketchbook sometime and watch some tv!" She straightens and adjusts her sweater. "I mean, like, Vanitas Fair is the hottest guy on tv!"

"Oh really?" I put the glass down on the coffee table, and moved my sketchpad aside. "Let me see."

"I have a picture of him on my phone…" Kairi mutters, rummaging through her bag and pulling out the small cell phone, moving her thumb around the screen, and handing it to me. A man, early twenties, pale skin, and extremely spikey black hair stands on the red carpet. His eyes are amber; they must be contacts or something. They don't phase me.

I push the phone away. "Cool. Now, I was working on something…"

"Don't you think he's hot?" Kairi interrupts.

I sigh and push a lock a hair away from my ear. "Yeah, sure Kairi." She begins to pout, but I don't pay attention to it. I pick my pencil back up and begin to draw, blocking out the image of Vanitas Fair in my head.

"Well, he's a drug addict. If you want to help him out, he's coming to town in a week." Kairi stands up and smoothes her pants. She sees me staring. "It's part of your job, isn't it?"

* * *

**At first, I wanted to do something completely different for this challenge, with the same couple but a different style, but this will do too. **

**I'm sorry for publishing so many things already this month...but whatever. Leave a review if you'd like. **

**- Silver Dawn**

**P.S. : Listening to the song _Fences_ by Paramore might help you understand why the story is called _Fences_. **


	2. Surprise

**Theme : Surprise**

**A/N : Kairi totally blows the surprise in this chapter, I know. I sometimes wonder if we should switch Kairi and Namine; give Kairi the blonde hair and Namine the red hair. But that wouldn't look right, now would it?**

* * *

"Namine~!" Kairi shouts over the phone as soon as I pick it up. The phone wakes me at three in the afternoon. On a Saturday. Hey, I have the right to at least have on day of the week to sleep through without waking up once. Of course Kairi finds this lazy of me and always says that I remind her of Sora on days like this.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice still groggy and thick from being woken so rudely. I rub my eyes and hold the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"I have a surprise!" she screams happily. "I got in contact with Vanitas Fair's agent, who got in contact with him, and he says that he wants to meet you! He though it would be awesome if you could help him." She stops and I can hear her stomp her foot. "Darn it! I gave it away!"

"Why would he want to meet me?" I pull my hair out of my ponytail and brush my teeth as she launches into a huge story.

"Well," she starts. "What really happened was that I faxed a picture of you over to his agent, who complimented you and said you had nice hair. Then she uploaded it onto her phone and messaged it to him. He said that he wanted to go on a date with you, because, you know, you're pretty and everything."

I choke, spit out the toothpaste and cough. "Namine?" Kairi asks, concerned. "Namine, you still there?"

"Why would you do that to me?" I say, my voice a mixture of a choke and a growl. I reach for a Dixie cup and fill it with water, and drink it. I straighten and throw the cup away. "I really can't help him unless he asks me for help. It's against my contract. My boss would literally _kill_ me."

"Yikes," Kairi says. I can feel her smile through the phone. "Well! You better get ready anyway! He said he was going to pick you up for dinner at eight! Gotta go! Bye!"

At that point I had a feeling that this was going to go terrible.

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Ha ha lol. I'm glad it does. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : This couple is kinda sexy, I gotta admit. X) As for "If I Could"...I'm not really sure I'm going to continue that or not. I feel like it wasn't my best work, so I don't think I'm going to. But I'll probably go back and rewrite it, with a better (and darker) plot line. **

**The Key to Darkness : Lol. XD I wasn't thinking when I posted it. It was one of those 'spur of the moment' things. XD But again, don't worry, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at someone else. XP **


	3. Excuse Me

**Theme : Excuse Me**

* * *

I stand out front of the restaurant Destiny's Delicacies at eight thirty at night. I had driven all the way to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town, which was a good hour away. Apparently, though, Vanitas had insisted on this being the place. This is what Kairi told me at least.

She was probably lying though. Kairi had a job at this place and was probably going to pretend to be our server or something…to stalk this apparent blind date that _she_ set up. Her, not me. Keep that in mind.

Should I have expected to see a limo pull up? I didn't. Of course he would pull up in a black limo, step out and pull me inside as if trying to hide himself from something. Paparazzi, I realize.

Oh _great_. I completely forgot about them. Would they hound us and end up making me famous? In some way? The simple thought made me want to throw up. I don't want to be famous. I have no intention to let the paparazzi see me.

Over my dead body.

He door swings shut, and finally I get a chance to see him. Vanitas Fair stands in front of me, looking around over and over again to see if there were any of them here. Then he screams, "Excuse me!" and pulls a waiter over, demanding something. What's his problem now? Is he high?

The water nods to whatever he's saying. Then he walks away, screaming something at someone else. I can already tell this will be terrible.

"Excuse me?" I say. He turns around to face me, angrily.

"Let's get this over with," he demands. He grabs my arm and pulls me over to a table, which must have been what he was screaming at the man for.

I slide into one booth, and he slides into the other side. He looks down at the menu, ignoring me.

"Um…" I stick out a hand. "My name is Namine."

"I know who you are," he snaps, glaring up at me.

"Huh?"

He sighs and leans forward toward me. "Let's be perfectly clear. My agent made me come on this date. I know who you are. You're the girl who apparently 'solves' all the problems with celebrities. Well, guess what? I don't want your help. So don't even ask."

* * *

**...meh. :/**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I'm better at writing stuff when it's really dark, so that might explain a lot. X3 Yeah, I like to write Kairi like this. **

**Walker of Nothing : I would be pretty pissed off if my best friend did that to me, honestly. I might kill him for doing so. XD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I think the N is capitalized, but I have no idea. You can make it whatever way you want I suppose. XD And you're welcome, I don't think I've really done a story where one of the main characters was a drug addict. **

**KHDayskh1314 : Lol, I've always loved this pairing for some reason. I think I came up with it in my head one day and found out that it was an actual pairing. XD**

**The Key to Darkness : Ha ha, I'm finally back with this chapter. X3 **

**Diveintoheart : Yeah...I can't help myself. XD**


	4. Fireflies

**Theme : Fireflies**

* * *

I know that playing dumb isn't the right strategy with him. He's too smart, I know. I don't even have to get to know him to know that he's pretty smart. It's instinct.

I lean forward and point to one of his eyes. "Are you wearing contacts?"

His eyes narrow, they remind me of fireflies, the color. "What does it matter? No, they're natural."

I shake my head. "Liar. I can see the rim around your eyes. They're contacts." I sit back down in my chair and straighten. "What's your real eye color?"

"…blue," he sighs. I nod. He glares at me again. "Why does that matter?"

"I'm gathering information about the kind of person you really are," I admit. I really don't care if he knows what I'm doing or not. He's a liar, and arrogant. Stubborn. Qualities in a person that I hate. "Now, what are you going to order?"

"Steak," he murmurs. I'm sure this is just a random answer, maybe to get me to shut up.

I don't. Instead, I smile. "Really? I'm going to get a salad. What are you getting to drink?"

"Something with alcohol in it," he snaps. "What about you, since you seem to want to tell anyway?"

I press my lips together, keeping in any dirty words that might escape my mouth. "Water."

He smirks. "Sissy. Be brave and drink something with alcohol. I bet you've never had it." He waves a waiter over, and orders something. The waiter nods and leaves. "If you drink it, and you admit that you've had a good time. I might let you…_help_ me with some of my problems_." _

I claw my fingers into the material of my dress under the table, but smile in return. "You're on."

* * *

**I don't really know about this chapter. Of course Vanitas is Vanitas and Namine is Namine, but other than that...meh. :/**

**OhnoitisKatie : Thanks! ^^ Yeah, poor girl. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol that's true. XD**

**DiveintoHeart : Thanks. :) I love making Vanitas this way. ;)**

**The Key to Darkness : Ha ha, isn't that why we all love him? ;D Hee, thanks. ^-^**


	5. Allow

**Theme : Allow**

* * *

It doesn't make sense that I would allow myself to end up getting drunk. The giddy feeling has taken over my brain…and makes me go with just about anything Vanitas says to me.

Oh god I hate this. Yet the feeling makes me want even more. I want to go places.

I giggle to myself. Vanitas looks over at me. "Having a nice time?" he asks.

I want to say yes, but at the same time I know that if I do I lose the bet. I don't like to lose. This is the one quality that makes me feel childish. I consider breaking the bet, and just saying yes, right then and there, but I just can't. "No…no, I'm not having a good time. I'm not having fun. You made me get drunk…and you're going to take advantage of me this way, aren't you? Well, I'm not falling for it."

He smirks, leans closer to my face. "Well…if you're not having a good time, why did you agree to come to a dance club with me? Why did you agree to four more beers after the first? Face it, Namine, you're losing."

I shake my head and scowl, backing away a few steps. "Uh-uh! I'm not losing to you…you arrogant, selfish, little-" I hiccup before I can finish my sentence.

Vanitas chuckles. "Whatever you say…" I look away, and wipe my mouth. "You're pretty cute when you're angry, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

He doesn't listen to me. Instead he grabs my hands and leans his forehead against mine. I know I must blush, but I don't really care about this. "Come on Namine…you're having a good time, aren't you? You've already lost the bet, you know. All you need to do is confess…and it'll be over. I'll let you help me with whatever the hell it is you want to help me with. Just say you had a good time…and I'll ask you."

"I have not lost," I persist.

"Namine." He squeezes my hands tighter. "You've _lost."_

I press my lips together. He's right. I have lost. I'm drunk, dizzy, and yes, I suppose I did have a good time. I want to go home and sleep. So finally, I give in. "Yeah…I had a good time."

Again, Vanitas smirks. "That's what I thought. Now," he lets go of my hands. "Namine, will you help me?"

* * *

**This was fun~. **

**OhnoitisKatie : Lol, she got herself into a little bit of trouble. ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hee hee, I had to make her a little different from all the other Namines. I just had too. ;)**

**The Key to Darkness : Lol, thanks for pointing that out. XP I was in a hurry when I wrote that chapter...I felt like something was wrong when I typed that. I fixed it. ;D **

**DiveintoHeart : Lol, thanks! :)**


	6. Water

**Theme : Water**

* * *

"Ow..." I wake to my clock ringing off the hook. It sounds hundreds of times louder than it really is. Without even opening my eyes, or bothering to remove the pillow from over top my head, I grab the clock and slam it down onto the ground. It stops, but doesn't break. Good. I won't have to go out and buy a new one.

I can feel my heart beat in my ears. My head hurt terribly, I didn't want to get out of bed. But I knew I had to. Memories of last night came flashing back all at once. I remember confessing to Vanitas that I had a good time. But that was only because he had tricked me into getting drunk. Then afterwards, Vanitas brought me home. Now here I was, laying in bed, not wanting to get up or start the day.

I sit up, maybe a little too fast, because the pounding gets much worse. I rub an eye. Ugh. I need something to make the pounding go down. And I need it soon. I find myself in front of the mirror in my bathroom, grimacing at my own appearance. My hair is ratty and matted against my head. My eyes are red. Quickly I open the medicine cabinet and find the pills I need, dump them into my mouth. It doesn't take effect immediately but I know it'll take effect soon. The pounding does fade a little, just a little bit.

To make things worse, the phone rings. I groan, and reach for it, answering it angrily. "Hello?"

A moment before the caller speaks. "Um...hello? Namine?"

Crap. Only Kairi. "What do you want?" I pour water into my Dixie cup and drink while I listen to her talk.

"How was your time with Vanitas? I heard that...hee hee...that you're going to be helping out with Vanitas."

I take another sip, nodding to myself. "Yeah. I am. What of it?"

"That's great!" she cries happily into my ear. Would it be so bad for me to tell her to shut up?

Instead, I decide to quickly conclude the conversation. I turn the water in the shower on. "Uh huh. Okay, I need to go. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah! Talk to you then!"

I hang up. I undress, and step into the shower, my hangover going down the drain along with the water.

* * *

**La. La la la la~. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD It really wasn't nice of him to do that, was it?**

**The Key to Darkness : Believe me, I restrained myself from doing anything bad. I made sure not to. XD I'm not really use to writing drunk Namine...but she was fun to work with. **

**DiveintoHeart : Thanks! :D**


	7. Dance

**Theme : Dance**

* * *

So even though I took as much medicine as I was able to, my headache still didn't fully go away. It wasn't pounding like before, but there was a low, humming sound in the back of my skull each time I felt it pound. I check my cell phone and find that Vanitas had somehow gotten a hold of it and entered his number, and texted me around four in the morning. He asked when we could start those meetings.

I groan. I've only met him once…and sadly, it was a date that I met him on, and he was already getting on my nerves. That doesn't come easily. Kairi is annoying sometimes, but she almost never gets on my nerves like he does. I guess I shouldn't judge him since I barely even know him. Maybe there's a reason to why he's such a brat.

The pounding in the back of my head increases slightly as I begin to type in what I want to tell him. _Have a free day today, and next Sunday. _

After hitting send, I check my other messages. Hayner wants me to meet up with him at a café later. Hayner was one of the people I've helped in the past, with some of his issues. He had problems with suicide. I talked him out of it, and set him up with Olette, a girl I went to college with. Seems like all he needed was someone to love, actually. I haven't heard anything bad from him since then. We've stayed close friends, just like a lot of people that I've tried helping out. Some of them just keep moving on, thank me and then forget to ever talk to me again. Which is kinda sad, actually.

Before I can even text Hayner back, Vanitas texts me back. He says that he's free today, too, and the rest of the week. But he wants to come over today. Why? Does he really want to see me with a hangover? Probably so he can make fun of me either way.

So I send back okay, and text Hayner that I have an appointment today and that I can come tomorrow. He doesn't text back. I put the phone on the counter and turned on the tv, which showed a picture of two people dancing together.

A knock sounds at my door. Wait, how did he get here so quick? Was he lurking outside the building or something?

Reluctantly, I open the door to let the black haired man inside.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it feels like I haven't posted anything in forever. But luckily I've got this thing updated, and I got Red Ribbons updated too. So go nuts. I forgot my flashdrive last time so that's why I didn't post. Forgive me. I love you all. **

**KarakuRoku : I don't really know, I just needed a change. XIIIXV was just old and I needed something new. But I'll probably stick with this for a while. I'm glad you like it though. I'm pretty fond of it myself. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, I didn't really want her to have a really bad episode...even though she's kinda OOC in this story...oh well. xD**

**Le Neko-neko : I think you do a pretty good job of portraying Vanitas. :) But thanks. I'm glad you think so. **

**The Key to Darkness : Why thank you. X3 I try to make it seem a little like a movie more than a story...just cause I feel like it. **

**DiveintoHeart : Yes, lol. I got a new name. XD It was kinda needed. I see now where she was OOC and that kinda bothers me, even though she was having a hangover, so I suppose it is okay. **


	8. Fault

**Theme : Fault**

* * *

I sit down on the couch and cross my legs, sighing heavily. Vanitas looks around the room and starts to inspect things, or something, as if this is an art museum. Given I have a few of my drawings laying around and some hung up on the walls, it doesn't make sense that he can't just sit down and look around.

"Is there a specific reason to why you're here?" I ask finally.

He looks back. "Um…yeah? You're supposed to be helping me, right? Well, help me."

"You think it just happens like that?" I huff. "It doesn't. Sit down. Tell me a li-"

"Did you draw these?" he asks. He points to the scattered pictures that lay in the car across from me.

I brush a piece of hair off my face. "Yes, I did." I criss cross my legs underneath myself and motion to the other side of the couch. "Sit. Now."

Vanitas let out a sigh and sat down, crossing his arms and refusing to make eye contact. I reach over and grab a nearby piece of paper and pencil. "So…how long have you been acting?"

"Since I was twelve," he says bluntly.

I don't both to write that down. It's not an important part of this meeting. The important part of the meeting was to figure out his fault. "How long have you done drugs?"

He takes a moment to think. Obviously, that's not a good sign. "Maybe…since I was fifteen or sixteen. There was this guy who gave them to me on the set of some movie…I don't remember which one though."

That's what I write down on the paper. It looks sloppy, since I'm write on my knee and the pencil keeps going through the paper. Where is my notepad…? "Okay, well that's no good. Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"Well, that depends, is there anything you _want _to know about me?" Something that I've never been asked before, to say the least, I'm a little shocked by it.

Not sure of what really I should say, I simply shrug. "Well…I don't know…"

"You don't act like you're very professional, you know that?" he points out. I press my lips together and ask him what he means by that. "I mean, you sit criss cross like a kid. You're writing on your knees. You randomly take people at your house as customers and you don't have an office. Instead of me telling you my life, why don't you try telling me your life?"

I ball the piece of paper up into a ball. Swallowing, I paste a fake smile on my face. "What do you want to know about me, then?" It comes out strangely, almost robotic.

He smirked. "I'm not sure. What should I know about you?"

"Well," I tap my chin with one of my fingers, pretending that I'm thinking. "You should know that I'm sitting like this because it's comfortable and I like being comfortable. I don't have my notepad, so I was writing on my knee. I don't have enough money to get an office yet, so I bring people to my house. Overall, I may not seem professional, but I get my job done, and I do it well."

"Whatever you say," he mocks.

* * *

**So it's been a while, right? Okay, sorry. :P **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD**

**DiveintoHeart : Lol, yay. Yes he is. **

**Sailorangelmoon1 : :)**


	9. Envy

**Theme : Envy**

* * *

"Have you ever envied someone?" Vanitas asks, while I'm trying to think of something to say. This gives me something to answer, instead of having to think of something to randomly tell him about myself.

"Yeah," I admit. Popping my knuckles, I uncross my legs, stand and stretch. When I open my eyes I see Vanitas staring. "What?"

"Who would that be?" he asks, chuckling. Seriously, why is he chuckling. Nothing is funny about me stretching, right?

I sigh and push the hair away from my face, focusing my vision on the construction sight on the other side of the street. I don't know what they're building, but it's a tall building. Probably more apartments. "My friend Kairi. She's got really good connections, a better personality, and she's way more popular with guys than I am. It's always been that way. Even back in high school."

"Is this that girl with the red hair?" he asks. I nod. "She's more popular than you are? I think that's a lie."

Now I'm glad that I'm looking across the room, because now I'm blushing, and he can't see through the back of my head so I turn away toward the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," he says, then realizes what I've done. "You changed the subject."

"Huh?"

"You changed the subject, idiot," he pushes.

"Did not," I lie. Then I have to turn around and look at him. "What exactly do you ,mean by that?"

He shrugs. "I give credit where credit is due. That girl with red hair is cute, but not too cute. You're a different story." Vanitas put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the table. I kick them down. That's just a pet peeve of mine.

"I'm a different story?"

"That means you're cuter," he mutters. Vanitas looks at me. "Oh, don't turn all red. I'm just saying. It's not like I'm interested."

"Hey!" I protest, crossing my arms. I'm cute, but he's not interested…? Well, I'm glad that he's not, but to say such a thing in such a tone!

He looks down at his phone and stands. "Well, I have to go. I have a shoot in thirty minutes." He walks to the front door, but turns and pats me on the shoulder. "Thanks for the…help," he says.

In a sarcastic manner.

* * *

**And I went another month without updating... :(**

**SailorAngelMoon1 : Lol, well I'm glad you found it entertaining. xD**

**DiveintoHeart : Yeah, it will have a lot of speech lol. That's pretty ironic, but that's why I like it too. ^-^**

**VanitasVanitatum : Glad you like it so much! :) **


End file.
